High School Musical con los Cullen
by IamMakenna
Summary: Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, entra a un nuevo instituto, se enamora del capitán baseball de la academia y hace nuevos amigos. Pero un misterio la atrae a Edward Cullen ¿Qué secretos descubrirá Bella?- disculpen no se hacer Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas espero que les guste el comienzo de esta historia.. Besos**

* * *

Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido ha pensar en como seria la persona de la que me iba a enamorar, aunque en estos últimos meses me habían sobrado razones, pero hubiera imaginado algo parecido a alguien que fuera bueno, que no se dejara pisotear por las personas, alto y con ojos pardos como los míos.  
Eso ya seria un exceso ¿no creen? seria perfecto, al menos para mi.  
De pronto, empecé a hiperventilar, ya que la persona a la que amo tanto como a mis seres queridos (hasta mas) estaba cruzando el pasillo para llegar a mi casillero. Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta, mientras avanzaba con aire despreocupado hacia mi para luego abrazarme y besarme como lo hacia desde hace unas semanas.

Edward, el chico basquetbolista de ojos verdes.


	2. Karaoke de Año Nuevo

Karaoke de Anio Nuevo  
Edward POV  
Mis padres y yo habíamos decidido viajar para "cambiar de ambiente", aunque la verdad es que siempre visitábamos los mismos lugares: Forks, Alaska (Denali), Forks, La Antártida, ya dije Forks no? Siempre había climas fríos, cielo nublado, lluvias, nieve y en Forks todo cubierto de verde.

Me estoy cansando de esto, para desfogar mis emociones empecé a jugar básquet (hacia 2 años que no lo practicaba). Luego llego alguien y me interrumpió "Por favor que Tanya no me haya perseguido hasta aquí" le rogué al aire.

-¿Un pequeño partido hijo?-dijo Carlisle con una nota divertida en su voz.  
-Papa ahora no tengo ánimos...quiero estar solo-le conteste de buenas.  
-¿Que... tienes miedo de perder contra tu viejo?-y seguía con su tono burlón.  
-No, para nada.  
-Bien. Entonces demuéstralo.-me reto y esta vez no pude negarme.

Y así pasaron los minutos, hasta llegar a la hora. El se había cansado, obviamente era porque le estaba ganando. Después del partido, estuvimos practicando jugadas. Carlisle quería que juegue en el equipo que EL mismo iba a entrenar este año.

-Un momento Edward.- Dijo mi padre mientras jadeaba.  
-Te espero. Pero apúrate que me hago viejo.  
-Lo dudo-farfullo- Listo. Ahora, yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda.  
-De Acuerdo- le engañe mientras hacia rebotar la pelota.

CofCof -¿Ehm, chicos no se habrán olvidado de algo?- Esme interrumpió mi jugada.  
Los dos nos miramos con duda y a la vez respondimos-No.  
-El baile recuerdan- dijo mientras daba una vuelta para modelar su nuevo vestido verde *del color de mis ojos*  
-El baile si...-respondimos de nuevo mi padre y yo al unísono.  
-Espera-dije dando rebotes al balón mientras me acercaba a ella- Una mas.  
-Quiero ver como juegan, prometo no ser una distracción- Carlisle estaba babeando y mi madre le mando un beso volado apropósito, luego camino fuera de la cancha de Básquet de la casa hacia la pequeña banquita. Que afortunado era yo al tener unos padres que se aman tanto y pensar que su hijo no la tenia. En estos momentos me sentía solo.

Después de hacer la ultima jugada, Esme nos mando a cada a "ponernos guapos". Nunca nos decía eso ya que según ella siempre lo éramos y los seguiríamos siendo aunque estuviéramos muertos. Aunque yo creía que tenia algo malo en mi cara, ya que pocas chicas se me acercaban. Estaba decidido a cambiar eso, esta vez seria diferente, no podría un jugador pero tampoco un tonto que no sabe coquetear con chicas.  
Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la fiesta de "adultos jóvenes", estaban cantando unos esquiadores, estaba completamente impresionado. ¿Como podrían existir personas que cantaban como Ángeles?.

-Y bien? ¿Quien mas quiere subir, nadie? luces por favor.

Una luz de las dos luces me apunto a mí pero faltaba alguien, lo sabia. Los dos subimos al pequeño escenario.

-WOW...esto me lo agradecerán algún día-dijo mientras nos miraba a la chica y a mi- o tal vez no.

Yo:Es una extraña sensación  
Un estallido en mi interior  
La fuerza que me hace volar  
Sin decir nada  
Es un principio sin final.

Chica Misteriosa: Eres mi luz, mi fantasía  
La llama que prende mi vida  
Un sueño, un resplandor  
Un ángel que cayo.

Los Dos: Sin ti nada tiene sentido  
Y mi universo es tan vacío  
Me sobran los latidos y la respiración  
Un resplandor...  
Muchos inviernos llegarán  
Siempre a tu lado quiero estar  
Es imposible naufragar, si estás conmigo  
La magia que llega una vez mas.

Chica Misteriosa: Eres mi luz, mi fantasía  
La llama que prende mi vida  
Un sueño un resplandor  
Un ángel que cayo.

Yo:Sin ti nada tiene sentido  
Y mi universo es tan vacio  
Me sobran los latidos y la respiración  
Un resplandor...

Despues de cantar, nos servimos un poco de ponche que habia en una fuente. Decidi romper el hielo.  
FlashBack  
Mientras yo cantaba intentaba acercarme a ella. Pero ella iba retrocediendo y retrocediendo, hasta que casi se cae pero yo le agarre la mano para que estuviera a salvo. Luego se sonrojo y no me dirigio la mirada hasta que bajamos.  
Fin Flashback

-Como te llamas?-le dije.  
-B-Bella.  
-Bueno. Bella cantas excelente- excelente era poco. Como había pensado hace un rato, cantaba cual ángel en el cielo.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Porque?  
-Quise decir que gracias por decirme que canto como un ángel.-me miro y bajo la cabeza después para que no me de cuenta que de nuevo se sonrojaba.  
-Genialpenseenvozaltaotravez -masculle en voz baja- De nada. Cantas bien para ser la primera vez, algún día pensaste en ser solista…  
-De hecho si y créeme que no me fue bien. En el escenario, vi a todas esas personas mirándome y al momento me quede echada en el piso.

Logre contener la risa, para no herirla. Después de eso por fin se dio valor para sostenerme la mirada...Me quede casi híper ventilando ya que sus ojos chocolates tenían algo que me atraía un brillo propio diferente...

-Alguien no te ha dicho que mirar mucho tiempo a una persona es mala educación.-me saco de mi ensimismamiento.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-No hay problema.  
-Por cierto. Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.-dijo juguetona y algo interesada, era algo así como un Libro abierto.  
-Soy Cullen... Edward Cullen (N/A: ¿sonó algo como james Bond no?)

Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor empezaron a gritar…

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... FELIZ ANIO NUEVO!

-¿Tienes celular?-dije tímido mientras le mostraba el mío.  
-Claro-respondió con apuro. Luego apunto rápido su número.  
-Pon tu número aquí- me mostró su celular y apunte mi número. Me di cuenta que me había tomado una foto mientras que había estado ensimismado hace poco rato.

Una foto mía...esta interesada en mi...pero será igual o mas de lo que yo en ella?.

-Ire a saludar a mi papa...  
-Yo también-respondí rápido-Digo no a tu papa al mío y a mi mama.  
-OK.  
-¿Por cierto donde vives?- pregunte, pero ya se había ido. La busque con la mirada, no la encontré y lo último que pude decir mientras veia su foto en mi celular fue:- Bella


End file.
